Vampire Rosario Vampire: Genjutsu wa Gensou
by T.D. Sugoi
Summary: Sequel to "Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire": Moka is experiencing sorrow, and she goes out one night. Who does she find, and what happens next? MokaxTsukune; rated M for possible future lemons. ---PAUSED--- read Ch.2 for info on why
1. A Love that Lasts Forever

**I'm disappointed that you actually thought he was dead… Granted, I wanted you guys to think that, but still. Either way, this is the sequel to "Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire". If you haven't read that fiction, I suggest you do; as the plot won't make sense otherwise. This is the first chapter, and for those of you who actually read my author notes: I left a clue in there. I specifically said that I wish to write a sequel, and a sequel to that sequel and etc. So srsly, enjoy this, and don't fall for my **_**next**_** trick? ;)**

"_Eternity is a short period of time." - Me

* * *

_

The rain splattered violently against the pavement, as lightning hit the ground; seemingly causing the entire world to light up. Every house on the block had their lights off, and their curtains closed, save for one small, beige house. Inside, two of the beings most crucial to history resided.

As one woman put her long, black overcoat on, she yelled, "I'm leaving now!" This woman had long, graceful silver hair which reached all the way down to her hips. Her red eyes were full of sorrow, misery, and… happiness? She seemed strangely content in this small house, as if she'd experienced large amounts of pain and sorrow in her short life.

"Alright, make sure you hurry back! Tomorrow's the anniversary of his death!" A small girl shouted, gracefully flicking her black hair behind her back. She was only 4 feet and 5 inches tall, and she had red eyes to match those of the woman. Around her neck was a rosary, attached to a gold chain. In the center of the rosary was a large ruby, which seemed to emit its own ominous presence through the room.

The woman simply gave a courteous nod and walked out of the house. With every step she took, she was reminded of her mistake. If not for her… The woman suddenly shook her head furiously. She couldn't think like that! She hadn't since his death…

Lurking in the shadows, a man was leaning against a house with his hands in his pockets, watching the woman. His long, brown hair was spiky, and his eyes were chocolate brown, holding a red tint deep within their core. He was wearing a black suit, and a crimson red tie, seemingly clashing with his pale white skin. As he saw the woman walk down the road, he grinned, showing off his long fangs. "That's her…" The man murmured.

Hearing this, the woman began to quicken her pace. She wasn't afraid, not by a long shot. She simply didn't want to shed anymore blood tonight. The man laughed and followed her, suddenly appearing in front of her. "Please, are you going to run from me, Moka?"

Moka reeled back, images rushing into her head.

_Tsukune. Saizou. Tsukune. Kurumu. Tsukune. Senoku. Tsukune. Tsukune. _Tsukune!

"Tsukune…?" Moka stared into his brown eyes in amazement. Was it really him? "You're… alive?" Her voice started to crack as she leant on him for support. After all the time she spent mourning… he was alive?!

"Barely…" He gritted his teeth in frustration. "I had amnesia until three weeks ago. Apparently I'm nearly omnipotent, yet susceptible to annoying conditions. Hooray!" Tsukune rolled his brown eyes, looking back at Moka. "But it must have been worse for you…"

Moka wiped the tears from her eyes quickly. He was still the same, after all. The same loving, sarcastic man she married and gave herself to… "Speaking of which… You regained your memory three weeks ago…?" Moka's eye dangerously twitched, regaining its less fearsome emerald.

Tsukune smiled, "It's really hard to get out of Afghanistan these days."

Moka just stared at him. "Afghanistan…?" How did he get to Afghanistan from… the morgue?

"Long story… How about I tag along with you?" Tsukune put an arm around Moka's waist slowly and possessively. He was hers, and she was his. That was how it would be. Forever.

Moka smiled at him, filling him with happiness. "Of course, Tsukune…" Moka put her own arm around his waist, and they walked along the road, ignoring the surroundings, and just enjoying each others' company.

"So… What did I miss?" Tsukune finally asked, after walking in silence for what seemed to be forever.

Moka frowned. "Well, you missed a lot of stuff…"

_---Flashback---_

_As Moka released the child, she stood up and was met with the cold, calculating frown of Hokuto. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss, Moka." Hokuto smiled as he slowly placed a bouquet of flowers onto Tsukune's grave._

_Moka simply stared at him. "Is there a reason that you're here?" Moka monotonously replied, her voice and face full of nothing but sorrow._

_Hokuto frowned. "Can't I apologize to a young widow?"_

_Moka looked Hokuto up and down slowly, "Is that what you would have done if your plan had succeeded?"_

_Hokuto's eye twitched violently. "I'm unaware of what you're talking about."_

_At this, Moka suddenly laughed. "Unaware of what I'm talking about? You sent me to an alternate universe, and left me there to rot away. You even lured him there and had a shape shifter take my place!" Moka began to scowl, her hair slowly lightening into silver, "YOU'RE THE ESSENTIAL CAUSE OF HIS DEATH, AND YOU CAME HERE TO APOLOGIZE TO ME?!"_

_Hokuto clicked his tongue. "I was hoping you wouldn't catch onto that, but I suppose I must eliminate you. Starting with that child of yours." As he coldly stared at her, his lips suddenly twisted into a cruel smile, "She's not even Tsukune's, is she? Or… is she a bitch?" __**(Wtf is a girl born before marriage called? Considering guy = bastard, I guessed)**_

_Moka couldn't take it anymore. She kicked Hokuto in the chest, and simply stared at him as he fell onto Tsukune's coffin. It didn't matter to her anymore. Tsukune wasn't even in there. The child reached down and pulled off a rosary, causing her yoki to erupt, sending tremors through the earth._

_Hokuto's eyes widened once he sensed the girl's yoki. It was immensely powerful, and far greater than his! It was even greater than Moka's, and probably Tsukune's! What had he gotten himself into?!_

_The girl stared at him before her lips curled into a wry, sadistic smile. "So you're going to eliminate me, are you? I'm afraid that's just not possible…" She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, forcing his head to go upwards. Hokuto gritted his teeth as she punched him repeatedly. The girl drew her hand back for one final punch, and she released her hand, lacing it with fire; causing Hokuto to scream in pain, before slowly dying. She was about to punch him again, but Moka intervened._

_"Senoku, that's enough. Hokuto is dead now and it would be pointless to attack him anymore." Moka barely stopped herself from crying when she said the word "dead". She would do anything to have him back…_

_--- End Flashback---_

"That bastard came to my funeral?" Tsukune scowled, clenching his free hand into a fist. Moka simply leaned her head onto his shoulder, and sighed.

"He's dead now, there's nothing to worry about."

Tsukune frowned. She _had_ changed… "Moka… Why is your hair silver?"

"I merged my two selves together." She simply replied.

Tsukune frowned. "So that you wouldn't commit suicide…?"

"In a sense, I was already dead."

"Then your eyes… That means that…" Tsukune's eyes widened.

"Reality is an illusion, Tsukune. You and I have both realized that after our ordeal." Moka laughed sorely, remembering how he nearly died because of her.

"I suppose… I learnt that better than anybody else when I 'died'." Tsukune shuddered. That was a _horrible_ experience. How many times had he cried and contemplated suicide while he was trapped inside that illusion? What impact did his stay in the other universe leave? He had so many unanswered questions.

Moka slowly ran her hand through his long, coarse hair. "I suppose there's a reason that you're in a human form?"

"When you were sent into the other universe…" Tsukune sighed, retelling his story.

_---Flashback---_

_Tsukune frowned. They used the F2… It was likely a trap to lure him in, but he still had to rescue Moka! There was only one thing he could do…_

_Vampires were capable of cloning themselves perfectly, but they had to give up one of their sides. For example, the average Vampire has a human and Vampire side. Tsukune was special. Before he met Moka, he only had his Vampire and human sides, but she transformed him. He had four sides now. Something he would _never_ readily admit to anybody. Within him, he had a True Vampire, Epic Vampire, ghoul, and human. Tsukune had no idea whether that was a good thing or not._

_The difficult part was selecting which side he should separate… Logically, it would be smartest to separate the ghoul side, but that would cause a whole boatload of troubles. So he did the only thing he could. He sent his True Vampire side to search for Moka._

_In theory, if a Vampire clone died, the original would experience horrible symptoms, amnesia being one of the rarest, and temporary loss of powers being the strongest. But Tsukune had no choice. He could easily draw power from his ghoul side in the case that his clone died._

_Tsukune bit into his finger and drew a circle in the ground with his blood, marking it with various runes and writing. Once it was complete, he stood in the center, and concentrated as much as he possibly could. Next, Tsukune spontaneously released two bursts of yoki, one into the circle, and another to his left._

_Slowly, an exact copy of him seemed to form, starting out as pure red, and eventually becoming a seemingly normal Youkai. Tsukune looked at his clone, and murmured, "You know what to do."_

_The clone nodded, and began walking around the forest._

_---End Flashback---_

"Lost your powers… for me?" Moka's eyes began to soften, and she pulled him towards her, causing their lips to meet.

Tsukune's lips easily separated, allowing quick access to Moka, as she began a ferocious battle with his tongue. Their tongues enveloped each other, and when he finally stopped moving his tongue; she slowly traced circles around his mouth with it. After their long kiss, they separated, leaving a small strand of saliva to connect the two. Tsukune looked at her as he panted, "That was…"

Moka met his gaze, "If you ever leave me again, you won't ever experience that."

"Oh, I never planned to." Tsukune smirked, as he gave her a tight hug. They were together now, and that was all that mattered. "Speaking of which…" Tsukune started to talk again once they'd separated. "Where are we going?"

Moka frowned, "Well… I was planning to visit my house, and invite them to your death anniversary, but that's apparently a pointless effort."

Tsukune laughed, "I guess so. Does Senoku still live with you?"

"Yeah, she could never let go… I suppose she felt obligated to me after everything." Moka smiled, and leaned on Tsukune again, as they walked back to Moka's house, hand in hand.

The rain slowly began to stop, and the lightning ceased, leaving the smell of wet grass and ozone in the air. Tsukune looked up and admired the beauty of the moon. It was nothing compared to Moka, but it was a close second.

Tsukune stopped outside of the house. It looked far different than it previously had. For one, there was actually grass surrounding it. Tsukune liked to keep a burnt-prairie look about his house, and went as far as to blow torch the grass and plant some cacti. He just thought they looked cool. Now, the grass was green, and there were flowers surrounding the house. There was even a rosebush which made him smile. The first flower he had ever given Moka was a rose, and she'd loved it.

_---Flashback---_

_Moka frowned as she heard a knock on her door. Who could it be? Their date wasn't until later. "Come in!" She yelled. Moka was currently putting on her earrings, getting ready for a date with Tsukune. _

_As soon as Moka called out, Tsukune walked in, and her breath hitched in her throat. He looked amazing. And appetizing. No, no, no! Amazing! Tsukune smiled and winked when he saw that she was speechless, and he procured a bouquet of flowers out of his sleeve. "I know that the rose can't match your beauty, but they're the closest thing in this universe."_

_Moka smiled adoringly at Tsukune before she caught herself. Moka took the flowers from Tsukune gracefully, and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Tsukune! These are the first flowers I've ever gotten!"_

_Tsukune's eyes widened. "Really? Didn't any of your friends ever give you flowers?"_

_As soon as Tsukune said that, her face fell. "I didn't really… have friends before I met you." Moka whispered._

_Tsukune suddenly grabbed her into a tight embrace, "Don't worry Moka. You'll never feel alone again."_

_--- End Flashback---_

"Do you like it?" Moka asked, snapping Tsukune out of his reverie.

"Of course I like it. Even if I didn't, I wouldn't argue. This is after all, the place where we'll spend eternity." Tsukune smiled at Moka as they walked into the house.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Yeah… For once, I didn't end with a **_**huge**_** cliffhanger. Thinking back on it, the last chapter of Vampire soreto…etc actually sounded pretty solemn, so I see how you could assume "OMG TSUKUNE DIES!", but I'm still kinda sad that you guys believed it. I guess I was hoping that somebody would actually see through my guise and expose it. But nooo, all I get are criticisms on it. If you want to call his death unrealistic, go ahead. It was **_**supposed**_** to be unrealistic. Honestly, do you think the death of a clone would be similar to the death of the real thing? Think Naruto. The clones explode as soon as they "die". So no, it's not the same thing. I also suppose that it's possible that I lost a lot of readers from Tsukune's death, but I wouldn't logically continue a story, or even **_**consider**_** a sequel unless the main character is still alive OR can be revived. Just know that much, kay? *tries to think of how to occupy about 200 more words* Oh right. Just so you know, call me out on any more "main-char-killings" that I do, because I want to get this story to 100,000 words before I end it, and **_**possibly**_** make a sequel. That depends on whether or not there's actually a story left over. Kthxbai, I'll try for getting the next chapter tmrw. Oh yeah: Anybody notice how the word eternity was only used once or twice?**

**Read + Review + Write  
**


	2. AN Regarding Missing Updates

**

* * *

**

**Edit:**

**

* * *

**

**I'm pausing sequel production. Instead, I'm going to be working on a revised version of Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire first. Also; I've changed the ending of chapter 17 (a little) just to make sense, and add suspense. I'm not sure, the ending on the revised version may or may not be the same. There probably will be more chapters in the revised far, I've done the first chapter (4,000 words! A NEW RECORD :D) and it should be up after I've gotten the 2nd chapter done. It'll be under the name "Vampire soreto Rosario to Vampire: Revamp'd" (haha, pun).**

**Hope you guys don't mind me pausing this sequel :(**

**Oh, on second thought. If you want me to post the revised version today, send me a review stating that. I'll post it up ASAP in that case :)  
**

**

* * *

Old Message: (Doesn't matter, but I kept it just incase)  
**

**

* * *

So I've started thinking... (Ooh, bad idea, huh?) and I've realized that Chapter 17 wasn't really upto my standards.**

**After some _more_ thinking, I also realized that in that case, I should probably continue Vampire Soreto Rosario to Vampire before starting with the sequel.**

**For that purpose, I've put a poll onto my profile, which lets you choose whether I should redo chapter 17 and delete this sequel until I believe it would be a good time to actually write a sequel.**

**I will not continue writing this sequel until I get a majority vote on yes, and I won't redo chapter 17 until I get a majority vote on either. Simple as that?**

**Sorry to bring your hopes up?**

**I'm checking the poll results in 48 hours from now. Enjoy your voting time?**


End file.
